Pokle
"Wowzerz, thats cools" "...I guess" Pokle (also known as Pikler, Pickle, and Pink Memer) is a hispanic youtuber who joined youtube on November 19th, 2016 (which is Ben's B-Day). He first started to make Five Nights at Freddy's plush videos but soon started to lose interest in FNAF and decided to delete all of his FNAF plush videos so there is no more proof you nosy monkeys. Pokle apparently brought a Kirby plush that was made by Little Buddy, so now ever since he quit making FNAF, he has done meme videos, and then started to make these random videos about Kirby. Pokle also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a main ally and close friend to the Langley Soryu Family. Personality Pokle is a teenage boy who makes content on Youtube mostly consisting on either skits or on his Kirby Plush series called Milky Star Nightmares. He likes to joke mostly on the internet and is caring on both the internet and in real life. Backstory Pokle still started to make his first video about FNAF plush videos where it involved mostly Freddy and the gang being very random, he had about five subscribers when he made that video. Then later on in mid 2016 he quit FNAF and deleted all of his FNAF plush videos, making him wonder what he could do next. Later on, during Summer, Pokle started to make meme videos and he even made a video about him faking his face reveal. Then he began making more skits like "Caprisun". Pokle soon started to become interested in making plush videos again, and then attempted to make skits with his older Kirby plush. In late 2017, Pokle began making Kirby plush videos with his King Dedede plush, and the first video was first about Oven Baked Chips. However, Pokle decided to start fresh with the plush videos all over again, and soon he finally began making another Kirby plush video, and this one he was also disappointed with. So he AGAIN decided to re-do the Kirby plush series, and this time he kept it going. This series is Milky Star Nightmares. Kirby Videos Ever since Pokle has been making videos he has now decided to start making these weird pointless kirby plush vlogs where it is basically him just holding a random kirby plush and making dumb vlogs about his adventure.So yeah that is all about them. He then later on would start to make his own kirby series. Milky Star Nightmares This was the start of Pokle's kinda interesting action/adventure Kirby plush series where it involved Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and more to have to deal with several villains from different planets. Trivia * He likes the Kirby series * He likes the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Kars is his favourite Pillar Man * Gorillaz are his favourite band * Jesus is his real name. * Pokle's previous usernames are UniPikmin, AnimalDarkar, DarthDarkar, FoxOfEpicness, Mr.FoxShark, Pokle, PokleThePickle, then PokleTheKirby * Pokle has had a lot of previous Profile Pictures. * It is soon to be revealed that Pokle has a stand. His stand is named "Waddle Please". Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Cast and Crew Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Stand Users Category:Peter's Family